


Shut your mouth

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [78]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dinner, Drunkenness, F/M, date, post-season 6, rough language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver wants to enjoy a calm dinner with his family but a few drunken men have something to say about the Green Arrow.





	Shut your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. Oliver has been out of prison for 292 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Oliver looked at his son’s back as William walked ahead of him and Felicity. William’s head was bouncing up and down with excitement and from time to time he turned to take a peek of his parents. Oliver was happy for Felicity and his decision to take William on a dinner with them. First, they had been supposed to have a romantic date night but after a while they hadn’t wanted to leave William at home.

Oliver laced his fingers through Felicity. As she lifted her gaze and looked at him straight in the eye, Oliver gave her a wide, happy grin. Felicity let out a bubbly laugh and blew him a kiss. Oliver chuckled and shook his head with amusement. Felicity squeezed his hand and whispered while she nodded her head towards William: “At least someone is excited.”

Oliver nodded in agreement and whispered back: “I think we made a right decision to take him with us.”

“I think you’re absolutely right, Mr. Queen,” Felicity said and smirked at him. Oliver winked his eye at her and suddenly stopped. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her cheek before pressing a kiss on her lips. He mumbled against her lips: “I love you.”

Felicity threw her head back and laughed happily. She touched his cheek with her fingertips and answered: “I love you too.”

Oliver was about to press another kiss on her lips but William’s voice interrupted them as he said: “You guys realize you’re in public, right? We’re in the middle of the street.”

Oliver was still looking at Felicity while he rolled his eyes at William’s comment. Felicity pressed her hand on her mouth to prevent a laughter escaping from her lips. Oliver asked Felicity loudly enough for William to hear: “Remind me again – why did we agree to take him with us?”

“I guess we’re thinking of how much we love him,” Felicity answered and sighed dramatically.

“Well, it’s good we love him so much. Otherwise, I would have reconsidered sending him back home to eat with Raisa,” Oliver said playfully and gave a pointed look to his son.

William stuck his tongue out. Then he folded his arms across his chest and said with mock innocence: “I’m just stating facts.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his son and William just raised his hands up in surrender before he mumbled: “I’m just saying.”

Oliver took a few steps towards his son and ruffled his hair. William dodged Oliver’s hand and looked around to make sure nobody saw Oliver showing his affection to his son. William complained again: “Dad, we’re still in public. It’s embarrassing.”

“You’re such a teenager already,” Oliver said and groaned melodramatically.

William pouted his lips and Felicity laughed good-naturedly. Felicity wrapped her arm around William’s shoulders and winked her eye as she said: “I’m not too embarrassing, am I?”

William blushed a little and responded: “Of course not.”

“I’m not the embarrassing one, Oliver,” Felicity said and stuck her tongue out.

A low chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest and he shook his head with amusement. Then he said as gestured towards the restaurant: “Come on you two. We have a reservation and we’re running late.”

Felicity didn’t remove her arm from William’s shoulders as they walked to the restaurant and William didn’t seem to mind it. It made Oliver smile and he stayed behind while he watched his wife and son. His heart swelled with love and he smirked at them as Felicity turned to wink her eye at him. Felicity teased him: “You don’t usually walk slowly. Are you getting old?”

Oliver wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes at his wife. He groaned and said: “I’m not old.”

“Right,” Felicity stated and bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing.

Oliver was about to answer something sarcastic but he was interrupted when a few drunks walked past Felicity and William. One of the three men turned and whistled as he looked at Felicity’s backside. He shouted: “Well that’s a nice piece of ass.”

Oliver snapped his mouth shut and clenched his fists. He rushed between the drunken men and his family. Felicity spitted out as she pushed William behind her back: “I’m with my son and husband. You have no right to talk any woman like that.”

The man was about to something more but Oliver puffed up his shoulders and stepped closer the man. The man shut his mouth and looked at Oliver for a while. Then a realization hit him and he cursed out loud: “Holy shit. That’s the golden boy Oliver Queen and his family.”

“He is the man who wears green leather?” another man asked. 

The man, who had whistled at Felicity, nodded and said: “Yeah. The one and only. Are you happy with yourself, Queen?”

“I don’t know what you mean and I’m not interested to find out. Don’t talk to my wife or son. I’m going to go to enjoy my evening with my family. I wish you a pleasant night as well,” Oliver stated and was about to turn away.

“You and your family have ruined so many lives, Queen. Are you going to follow your father’s footsteps, son?” the man continued and man addressed his words to William. The man tightened his grip on the beer bottle in his hand and smirked at Oliver. Oliver had to resist the urge to hit him. 

“Dad?” William asked with growing concern and Oliver’s anger grew even stronger. He was enjoying his night with his wife and son and he wasn’t going to listen to someone’s inappropriate comments. His family shouldn’t have to listen to drunken jackasses. 

“Felicity, take William inside the restaurant,” Oliver said behind his gritted teeth but he didn’t turn his gaze from the men. Oliver saw from the corner of his eye how Felicity grabbed William’s arm and pushed him towards the restaurant putting herself between the men and William. William looked like he was torn apart and Oliver just wished William would do as he was told. 

One of the men laughed and looked at William and Felicity going to the restaurant over Oliver’s shoulder. He said: “Your son doesn’t seem like a son of the Green Arrow. Are you sure he’s your biological son? Maybe his mother…”

Before the man had a chance to finish the sentence, Oliver took a step towards him and brought his face close to the face of the man. Oliver was sure William had still heard those words. Oliver growled in a low voice: “You shut your mouth now and then you fuck off. My son is still a child and he doesn’t need to hear your bullshit. None of us should have to listen to your bullshit.”

“Green Arrow has a soft spot. Are you scared of being a cuckold?” another man asked and Oliver shot a murderous glare at that man. He was ready to put arrows through their shoulders. 

Oliver took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. His fists were clenching and he just wanted to hit the men in their noses. Oliver was ready to break their fingers and make them pay for their ignorant words. He could deal with what the men had said about him but he couldn’t let them say those things about his family. 

Oliver took another calming breath before saying in a cold tone: “I’m not here to fight. I just want to enjoy a calm night with my family. Since you know who I am, you also know what I can do. I suggest you just walk away and I’m going to go to spend some quality time with my family.”

“Quality time,” the man, who made the cuckold comment, mocked before continuing: “Are you going to take your wife to the bathroom and fuck her there while your son eats his fries? That’s just disgusting, Queen.”

Oliver wasn’t even thinking when he took hold of the wrist of the man and bent his arm behind his back. The man whimpered in pain but Oliver didn’t care. Oliver tightened his grip and said in a harsh voice: “We’re done. The three of you are just going to fuck off. Otherwise, I’m not taking any responsibility for my actions.”

Oliver didn’t let go of the man and asked: “Am I clear?”

The man winced and his so-called friends did nothing. Oliver pushed the man and he stumbled a few steps away from Oliver. Then the man mumbled: “Let’s go, guys.”

The men walked away quickly and Oliver stared at their backs murderously. When the men had disappeared, Oliver straightened his suit jacket and ran his hands over his face. He hated it when people thought they could say him or his family anything just because he was a public figure. His family deserved better. Oliver shook his head and tried to clear his raging mind. Then he walked inside the restaurant. He was determined to enjoy the dinner with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> William suffered from terrible nightmares when his dad was in prison although Felicity always tried to help him.


End file.
